


Riverdale Imagines

by northside_serpents09



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, super fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-08-22 19:26:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 15,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16604066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/northside_serpents09/pseuds/northside_serpents09
Summary: Imagines featuring the characters of Riverdale and the actors who portray them.





	1. Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You escape Nick St. Clair's clutches and go to the one place that you know is safe

You sat on Cheryl’s bed as she went to get her first aid kit. You had stumbled your way to Thistlehouse after you and Archie had been kidnapped by none other than Nick st. Clair. One second you were walking down the street to your house, the next, you were knocked unconscious.

You woke up in a warehouse, tied up in a chair next to Archie. You looked around confused until a voice interrupted your thoughts. “Hi babe. Miss me?” Your eyes widened at the sound of Nick St. Clair’s voice. He was talking on Archie’s phone to Veronica. You glance at Archie and he looks scared. You give him a look and hear Nick demand $1 million for you guys and how he’s going to make his bones with both of you. He hung up and walked towards the two of you. Archie tried to reason with him, not wanting either of you to get hurt. It didn’t work. Nick yelled and yelled and began wailing on you.

Cheryl returned to the room with a first aid kit and some bandages and a pack of ice. “Baby, talk to me. Who did this to you?”, she asked. She sat next to you and grabbed your scraped, bruised hand gently. You shook your head. Cheryl sighed. “Baby, I need to know. I need to know who did this to you. Toni has already told me that the Serpents would take care of said person.” Cheryl begged you to tell her. You finally gave in and whispered, “Nick.” Cheryl gasped. “Oh my god. What is that creature doing back in Riverdale?”, she asked you. You shrugged. “I guess he was pissed about what Archie and I did to him so he got his revenge.” Cheryl’s brown orbs filled with tears. “Baby, I am so sorry that he did this to you.” You shook your head. “It’s fine. He did it because of me. It’s my fault.” Cheryl shook her head as tears fell from her eyes. You noticed and wiped them away. “Hey, I’m here right now aren’t I princess? That’s what matters.” Cheryl took a deep breath and nodded. “Let’s get you cleaned up shall we?”

It was about 3 in the morning when Cheryl rolled over to find cold sheets. She sat up confused. She got out of bed and grabbed her red silk robe and set out into the house to find you. She found you downstairs sitting on the chair in front of the fire. She leaned against the wall and jumped a little when you piped up. “What are you doing up Cher?”, you asked. She moved from her place on the wall and walked towards you. She came around the chair and sat in your lap. She stared at your bruised face, illuminated by the firelight. Even bruised, she still though you were the most perfect human being in the world. “I can’t sleep without you next to me. You know that. The question I should be asking is why are you up my love?” You shook your head, “Nightmare.” Cheryl ran her manicured fingers through your Y/H/C locks. “You should have woken me up ma Cherie.” You looked at her with red-rimmed eyes that instantly filled with tears. “Oh, Y/N/N.” Your body shook softly with sobs as she pulled you into her chest. She stroked your hair as she whispered sweet nothings in your ear. Once you had stopped crying, you looked up at her sadly. “Can we go to bed now?”, you asked. She nodded and stood to pull you to your feet and lead you back to the bedroom.

Once you two settled into bed, she pulled you close to her and stroked your hair and rubbed your back, a combination she knew always put you to sleep. “Go to sleep my love, we can talk in the morning.” You nodded and slowly slipped away to sleep.


	2. Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mario Kart gets intense.

You were playing Mario Kart with Cole, Vanessa, Jordan and Drew in Cole’s apartment in Vancouver. You four were the worst people to play this game due to your competitive nature. The last time you all played a game together was Wii sports. Vanessa and Jordan were playing tennis and Jordan, being the cocky asshole he is, began to trash talk Vanessa. He won almost every game against her. You, Cole, and Drew were all in the kitchen as you heard a crash followed by a “Oh my God!” All three of you ran into the living room to find a guilty looking Jordan Connor and a Wii remote sticking out of the now shattered TV screen. Fast forward to present day where you are currently beating Vanessa in a neck and neck race to the death. She was getting pissed but unlike Jordan, you didn’t trash talk her. You just kept racing. As the race went on, the door to the apartment opened and you heard the voices of your blonde girlfriend and your other friends. They all joined in the living room to watch you and V battle it out. Half were cheering for her and the other half were cheering for her. She was getting angrier with each passing moment. Jordan could see her getting upset started to try to calm her down. It was the third lap and Vanessa’s character’s kart was on your ass. You were in first, she in second. With words of encouragement from your mini fan club, you won the race by a photo finish. As you turned to congratulate Vanessa, a blinding pain hit your nose as you heard a sickening crack. Your eyes filled with tears as you grabbed your nose and looked down to see the remote Vanessa had been using. Everyone froze and looked between the two of you. Vanessa froze and covered her mouth with her hands. “I am so so so so sorry Y/N, I didn’t mean to, I just got really angry and went to throw it. I wasn’t aiming at you.” You shook your head, “It’s fine V.” Madelaine was the next to speak, “That’s an alarming amount of blood leaking out of your nose Y/N. I think it’s broken.” You gently wiped your nose to see that sure enough, your nose was leaking blood. Lili had gotten up to get a towel and a ice pack to help with the swelling. She gave you the towel and told you to lean forward holding the towel to your nose. After your nose had finally stopped leaking blood, she gently pressed the ice pack to your nose. “Are you okay champ?”, she asked you jokingly. You chuckled a little. “I will be after I get a kiss” She giggled and went to kiss you, making sure to avoid your nose. Jordan spoke up, “Well, at least it wasn’t the TV, am I right?” Vanessa threw the remote at him too.


	3. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Due to a redheaded angel, breakfast is delayed, much to your displeasure

The sun shone in your eyes as you woke from your deep sleep. You were laying in a sweatshirt and sweatpants due to the cold weather of Vancouver. You noticed a weight on your arm and turned to see your girlfriend Madelaine sound asleep and using your arm as a pillow. You had planned to make breakfast for the two of you and surprise her with it but you were unable to get up. You didn't have the heart to wake her up. You stared at her peaceful face as she slept. Her long eyelashes that were rested against her pale cheeks. Her long red hair fanned out against her pillow. She turned onto her side and continued sleeping. You decided to get your phone and scroll through social media. Her fans had tagged you into edits and pictures of you two. You liked some of them and switched to responding to your messages that people had sent you. After an hour or so, Madelaine woke up. You smiled at the sleepy redhead as she attempted to fully wake up. She noticed you were staring and smiled sleepily, "Good morning baby." You smiled at her and responded, "Good morning princess, how'd you sleep?" She snuggled into your side. "I'm hungry. What's for breakfast?", she asked. You giggled, "I would've had breakfast ready, but you were sleeping on my arm and I didn't want to wake you up." She smiled at you and sat up. "Well, let's go make breakfast boo." You smiled and got out of bed to give her a piggyback ride. She got on your back giggling and you two headed downstairs to start your day.


	4. Cute Little Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get sick and your angel of a girlfriend Betty goes to take care of you

You laid in bed with a splitting headache and a really bad fever. You felt like you were dying. You had to miss school it was so bad. Your girlfriend Betty had been texting you all day checking up on you. You had to constantly reassure her that you were okay. You had fallen asleep so when your phone went off indicating you had a text from her, you didn’t hear it and slipped off to sleep. 

Betty, being the angel she is, had “accidentally” skipped class to run to the drug store to get you some things and headed to Pop’s to get you your favorite soup. She headed toward your house on a mission. To get you better. Little did she know, the rest of your friends weren’t far behind her.

You woke up to a cold towel on your forehead and quiet chatter in your room. Your eyes fluttered open to reveal your girlfriend and your friends. None of them had noticed that you had waken up so you listened to their conversation. “Y/N is super lucky to have you B.” That was Veronica. “Yeah Betts, she caught a good one with you.” That was Archie. “Guys, honestly, I’m the lucky one. She puts up with me and my problems. She is always helping me in some way, whether it be calming me down when I’m angry or helping me with my stupid investigations. Guys, I’m in deep.” You smiled and decided to make your presence known. “Then let’s drown in love together.”, you said with a raspy voice. All three people jumped and rushed to your side “You heard all that?”, Betty asked. You nodded weakly. “How are you feeling boo?”, Veronica asked. “Like shit V.”, you chuckle dryly. She gave you a sympathetic look and held your hand. Betty ran her fingers through your sweaty hair. “I got you some soup baby. Do you wanna eat?”, she asked. You nodded weakly and sat up slowly. 

After you were done eating (or being fed by Betty), you guys all gathered on your bed to watch a movie. You laid in the middle of a Y/N sandwich made up by Archie, Veronica and your girlfriend. You smiled and snuggled up to Betty and Veronica contently. You had the greatest girlfriend and friends in the world.


	5. Drugs and Beatdowns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During the night of the Lodge's open house, you witness Nick St. Sicko drug Cheryl and make him pay for what he did

You stood in the back at the Lodge's Open House for their SoDale proejct. You had been invited by Veronica to the party and she had just left you to go ask the caterers something. All of a sudden, a certain redhead had appeared at your side. "Why if it isn't the infamous Y/N Y/L/N. What are you doing here?" You smirked, "Veronica invited me. Why? Did I ruin your party mood Blossom?" Cheryl glared at you playfully. "No, it's just refreshing to see you here, that's all." You two continued talking before you went to go get a drink. As you were walking back, you saw a guy talking to Cheryl. You got a little jealous when you realized it was Nick St. Clair, Veronica's hot shot friend. You got closer and saw him turn his back to Cheryl and drop something in her champagne. Oh my God, you thought, he's trying to drug her. As he turned back to give Cheryl the drink, you caught her eye. You made a gesture saying, "Don't drink that! I saw that guy slip something in there!" She shook it off and downed the glass in one gulp. Oh no, you thought, this isn't gonna end well. As the night went on, Cheryl appeared at your side once more. She seemed a little away from her usual state. "Hiiii, Y/N!" You wrapped an arm around her waist to stop her swaying. "Hi Bombshell. You okay?" She nodded and leaned into your side, "I'm sleepy." You smiled, "I can see that. Do you need me to take you somewhere?" She shook her head. "No, Nicky Poo said he would take care of me. I'll be okay." Your expression turned dark, "You know I'll kill him if he hurts you.", you told her. She giggled, "He's not like that Y/N. I'll be fine." You reluctantly nodded and let her go back to Nick, but you kept a close eye on them. The Pussycats and Veronica were performing when it happened. You had looked away towards the stage to watch the performance and when you turned back they were gone. Your anxiety instantly skyrocketed. You made eye contact with Veronica and she had the same look on her face as you did. Veronica had a silent conversation with Josie and they both looked at you to signal the plan. As soon as the song ended, the five of you all but sprinted to where Veronica said Nick's room was. As you reached the floor he was on, you passed a maid's cart with a master key on it. You grabbed it and handed it to Veronica. She grabbed the key from the girl and approached the door. She unlocked it and the five of you rushed in. Veronica was the one to rip Nick of of Cheryl. She turned and delivered a mean right hook as you took him to the ground. You punched and kicked the shit out of him as the rest of the girls comforted Cheryl. All you saw was red as you hit Nick. You delivered blow after blow until Veronica finally tore you off of him. Veronica tried to calm you down. "Y/N! Calm down! Cheryl is okay. She needs you!" You finally calmed down enough to hear a small voice say, "Y/N/N?" You turned to see a teary eyed Cheryl begging you with your eyes to hold her. You got up and pulled her in your arms gently. "It's okay. You're safe. I'm here. He's not going to touch you ever again." You and Veronica and the Pussycats spent the rest of the night comforting the redhead.


	6. Escapes and Punishments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When hope seems lost for one Cheryl Blossom, she meets you in the Sisters of Quiet Mercy and that glimmer of hope returns.

Cheryl Blossom sat in her solitary room in the Sisters of Quiet Mercy reading some homophobic book the nuns have in the room. She had been there for only a week and she wanted to get out. She wanted her friends back. She wanted her life back. All of a sudden, there was a knock on her door. A nun walked in her prison cell of a room to inform her that it was movie night. The redhead sighed and reluctantly got up to walk to the movie room. She walked in and sat next to a girl that looked like she was about her age and a little bit taller than her. She looked very familiar. She glanced at the girl and smiled at her. The girl smiled at her warmly and Cheryl smiled back. She felt like she actually had hope.

A couple of more days passed as Cheryl talked more to the girl. Her name was Y/N Y/L/N. She had gone to Riverdale High just like Cheryl a couple of months ago and her mom caught her making out with another girl. She had sent her to the Sisters with barely any remorse. Cheryl felt bad for the girl. She felt like the girl had gone through a lot of what she's gone through. She felt like she had connected with the girl. Movie nights were becoming more bearable. Physical therapy didn't hurt anymore. This girl is what Cheryl had been missing, even after the two days she had known her. Y/N was the light at the end of the tunnel for Cheryl Blossom, and she didn't want the light to fade. Not now, not ever.

Three weeks had passed since Cheryl and Y/N had been spending time together. Y/N had never felt anything like this before. She felt like an angel had sent Cheryl into her life when she needed her the most. They had spent as much time together as they could. Movie nights, physical therapy, anything they could to spend time together. Y/N was falling and she was falling fast and hard. Today was one of the days that Cheryl and Y/N had been seperated to do their physical therapy. As she was cleaning the basement, Y/N noticed a window. A window with a huge crack. Y/N scrambled to find something to break the window with and realized there were some rocks and some cloth. She looked around to check if any of the nuns were around and picked up the biggest rock and wrapped it in the cloth. She threw the rock as hard as she could and the window shattered. She smiled to herself thanking the heavens above that she finally found a way out. Sister Johnston had come downstairs to tell the girl to clean up for dinner, not noticing the now shattered window, and leaving. Y/N hurried to clean up to tell Cheryl what she had found. As Y/N went to sit down with the garbage they called food, she saw the redhead's face light up at the sight of the girl. "Hey. I haven't seen you all day.", Cheryl said. "I know. I've missed you Bombshell." Cheryl smiled but it faltered when she saw the worried look on the taller girls face. "What's wrong?" Y/N looked around to make sure no other girls or nuns were eavesdropping. "I found something while I was cleaning the basement. A way out." Cheryl looked at the girl shocked. "Really?" Y/N nodded. "We're getting out tonight. Be ready an hour after lights out okay?" Cheryl nodded eagerly as they went back to finishing their dinner An hour after the nuns sent all the girls to bed, Y/N and Cheryl made their move. They quietly made their way to the basement to find the window Y/N had smashed earlier. Cheryl stopped the girl before they could go any further. "What's wrong Cher?" She looked at the redhead worriedly. "I need to do something." Y/N looked at the girl confused. "What do you need to do?" Cheryl stepped forward and captured the girl's lips with her own. Y/N automatically kissed back, snaking her arms around the redhead's waist. They pulled apart when they needed air. "Wow.", Y/N said. Cheryl blushed in the dim light. All of a sudden, they heard the door rattling. Cheryl looked at the taller girl in a panic. "What do we do?" Y/N looked between the window and Cheryl. Cheryl realized what the taller girl was trying to insinuate. "No, I'm not leaving you.", she said, tears filling her brown orbs. Y/N shook her head, "Go. Now. I'll take the blame." Cheryl refused, "No!" Y/N lifted the girl out of the window. "I'll find you. I promise. Now go!" Cheryl looked at the girl one last time and took off running. Y/N turned just in time to see two nuns walk in. "What are you doing down here girl? It's past curfew!." The older woman looked towards the window Cheryl had just escaped. Realization hit her and she ordered the other nun to grab Y/N. "You, young lady, are going to be punished severely for what you tried to attempt. "What are you going to do to me?", Y/N asked. The woman smiled sinisterly at the younger girl, "You'll see."


	7. Escapes and Punishments Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheryl finds help at the White Wyrm. A rescue squad is formed.

Cheryl ran until her lungs burned and her legs hurt. She couldn't stop until she got somewhere safe. She suddenly found herself on the Southside of Riverdale. She knew that she could only trust one person. She found herself outside of the White Wyrm. She was on the hunt for one person. Toni Topaz. Still dressed in her "uniform", she made her way inside. 

The bar smelt like smoke and sweat. Her eyes scanned the bar in search for Toni. A voice from behind her got her attention. "Uh, Cheryl?" It was Fangs. She turned and fell into his arms crying. He was taken aback but wrapped his arms around her and yelled for Toni and Sweet Pea. Almost instantly, they were at his side. Toni took one look at Cheryl and noticed her clothes. "Cheryl, were did you come from?" Cheryl took a deep breath and calmed herself. "It's a long story."

After she was done explaining, the three serpents were in shock. Sweet Pea was the first to speak up. "Holy shit Blossom. That's hardcore." Cheryl nodded. Fangs was next, "We'll help you break her out." Toni and Sweet Pea nodded. "Of course we will. We'll go tomorrow night." Cheryl's eyes lit up with hope. They were going to get her girl back.

Y/N was in her room, fading in and out of conciousness. Her punishments for trying to escape have been brutal. She recieved 250 beatings with a cane, she had been starved for two days, she had been injected with many fluids that the nuns had in the facility. Her body was tired. Her mind was clouded. At this point, death sounded better than the punishments she had been recieving. She laid in her bed thinking of Cheryl. Her smile, her eyes, her red hair, the kiss they shared. She wanted to be with her. Maybe Cheryl forgot about her. Maybe she moved on. Her door was unlocked and opened. Sister Johnston walked in with the doctor. The girl looked at the two tiredly. "It's time for your injection." The girl rolled her eyes. "Why don't you just kill me?", she asked. The nun smiled at her evilly. "Because girlie, it's much more fun like this." Y/N rolled her eyes, "Whatever." The nun nodded at the doctor and he got the needle ready. He walked over to the girl and inserted the needle into her arm and injected the fluid. Y/N felt her body shut down as she drifted into unconciousness.

Cheryl, Toni, Fangs, Kevin and Sweet Pea sat outside the Pembrooke waiting for Veronica to meet them outside. After five minutes of waiting, she finally exited the building. "Sorry, had to wait for my parents to do a bed check.", she told them. They all just looked at her and waited foe Cheryl to tell them the plan. "So, curfew for the girls in the program is in 15 minutes. We're going to sneak in through the window I escaped out of. I know where her room is so Toni, Veronica and I are going to get her out while the boys keep watch." Everyone nodded and headed to the Sisters of Quiet Mercy to save Y/N.

Everyone slipped into the window and went to their posts. The girls snuck quietly out of the basement and headed to the rooms. After five minutes of searching, they found the room they were looking for. The two girls looked at the redhead anxiously. The girl looked at the door and took a deep breath. She turned the knob and opened the door quietly. The sight of the girl in the bed brought tears to her eyes. Y/N laid in her bed stiff as a board. She was pale. Her arms were covered with bruises. Cheryl quietly sobbed at the sight of the girl. Veronica and Toni stood shocked. They couldn't believe that the people here did this to an innocent girl. Toni was the first to speak. "Cher, we need to move her. We need to go." Cheryl nodded and walked to the bed. She gently shook her, "Y/N please wake up. Baby, please wake up." Y/N's eyes fluttered open. "Cheryl?", she asked quietly. Cheryl chuckled as tears fell down her face. "Yeah baby, it's me.", she told her. Y/N smiled tiredly. "You're so beautiful. I missed you." Cheryl nodded as she started to sit her up. "I missed you too honey. But we have to hurry and get you out of here." Veronica handed over Sweet Pea's sweatshirt and her own sweatpants to Cheryl to get the girl changed. Once they got the delusional girl changed, they got her out of the bed and towards the door. They finally got her out of the room and headed towards the basement when Toni felt her phone vibrate. Sweet Pea had texted her to hurry because they heard the nuns were doing room checks. They put some pep in their step and made their way to the basement. 

Once they made it to the basement, the boys were already waiting for them. They told the girls where the truck was and lifted them out of the window. Once the boys were out of the window, Sweet Pea picked Y/N up and ran towards the truck. They all piled in and drove off. Y/N was laid in the back and in Cheryl's lap. "We need to get her to the hospital.", Fangs said. Everyone hummed in agreement as Kevin drove in the direction of Riverdale General. Cheryl ran her fingers through Y/N's messy hair. "You're gonna be okay now baby. You're gonna be safe with us. I promise."

They brought Y/N to Dr. Masters to get evaluated while everyone sat in the waiting room. Cheryl spoke up, "Thank you everyone, for doing this tonight. I'm eternally grateful for all of you." Everyone smiled at the redhead. "Of course Blossom, I'm glad we could be of assistance.", Sweet Pea said. At that moment, Dr. Masters walked to the group. "People for Y/N Y/L/N?" They all stood up. "Is she okay?", Kevin asked. Dr. Masters nodded. "I feel like there's a but.", Fangs added. Dr. Masters nodded. "There was an alarming amount of dangerous drugs in her blood. She's going to have to stay here for a couple of days for further evaluation.", he told them. He noticed the look on the groups faces. "I've already talked to her nurse to change visiting hours for you guys. You can stay as long as you want." The group looked at him in thanks and followed him to her room. 

They entered her room to find her watching TV. Cheryl rushed to her side and before Y/N had a chance to get a word out, Cheryl kissed her passionately. The rest of the group watched happily as Cheryl kissed her girl. The couple pulled away after a few minutes and looked into each other's eyes. "I told you I would find you Bombshell.", Y/N said tiredly. Cheryl shook her head and chuckled. "Technically I found you but we'll say you found me okay? Now you need to get some rest." Y/N nodded tiredly and started to drift off into sleep surrounded by her new family and (hopefully) new girlfriend.


	8. Fake Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As tensions boil over at Riverdale High, Cheryl Blossom devises a plan involving one certain serpent to keep the war at bay

Since the merging of Southside High and Riverdale High, tension seemed to be rising by each day. The Serpent/Bulldog rivalry just kept getting worse by every passing minute. Cheryl Blossom, Riverdale High’s HBIC, was now sick and tired of said rivalry and decided to come up with an idea. Maybe if she “dated” one of the Serpents, the rivalry would cease. She just needed to find the right one. She set off on the hunt to find a serpent to date. Y/N Fogarty sat with her brother Fangs and their friends at lunch, goofing around as usual when Toni piped up. “Um..Y/N, is there any reason why Cheryl is eye fucking you right about now?” Y/N looked at the girl confused and turned around and sure enough, Cheryl Blossom was looking right at Y/N. Y/N turned back to her friends and shrugged. “I don’t know, every time we’ve talked, she’s always insulting me or us.” Sweet Pea snickered, “Don’t look now but she’s heading this way.” Before Y/N had a chance to speak, Cheryl reached their table. “Ragamuffins. Y/N, we need to speak. Now.” Y/N looked confused and stood to follow Cheryl. The pair went into the hallway away from the crowd to talk. “What do you want Blossom?”, Y/N asked. “Date me.”, Cheryl said. Y/N choked on air. “What?” “Listen, this Serpent vs Bulldog rivalry is getting on my nerves. I feel like if we date, then the rivalry stops.” Y/N thought about it. “Fine. But if we do this, you tell Mantle and the rest of the flea-ridden Bulldog friends of yours to stop messing with us.” Cheryl nodded, suddenly feeling bad for the way her so-called “friends” have been treating her and the Serpents. “Deal.” The next day, Y/N walked into school and to her locker. As she was getting things out of her locker for the day, she was turned around and slammed into the locker next to yours and lips were smashed against yours. You automatically kissed back and the other person pulled away. “You are a good kisser Y/N Fogarty.” Cheryl said. Y/N stood in a daze. “Um, thanks”, she said. Y/N continued to grab things from her locker as Cheryl stood next to her. “So, I guess we should explain how this fake dating thing is gonna go.” Y/N shrugged. “I guess.” Cheryl smiled and linked her arm through the taller girl’s and they walked to their first class. A few months into their ordeal, Y/N noticed that Cheryl started acting weird. She was packing on the PDA and spending more time together. Even the Serpents noticed. Y/N decided to ask Cheryl about it. She arrived at school expecting to see Cheryl by her locker as usual but was met with Veronica instead. “Hey V. What’s up?” Y/N opened her locker and started to take things out of it. “Cheryl would like me to let you know that she’s sick today so you won’t be seeing her at school today. Y/N stopped, “Oh, okay. That’s cool.” Veronica could tell by the sound of the taller girl’s voice that she was worried. “Go. I’ll get your schoolwork.” Y/N smiled at the raven haired girl and thanked her as she left the school. After a few stops along the way, Y/N found herself outside of Thistlehouse. She walked up to the door just as Penelope was going to leave. “Oh Y/N. I’m glad you’re here. Cheryl is upstairs in her room and I have to go to a meeting. Can you please keep an eye on her?” Y/N nodded at the older woman. She sighed in relief and thanked the girl once again. Y/N headed up to Cheryl’s room only to find the sick girl asleep in her bed. Y/N smiled softly and headed to her side, setting the medicine, food and tea down. She gently shook the redhead awake. her eyes fluttered open and she smiled. “What are you doing here Y/N?” “Veronica told me you were sick and I wanted to make sure you were okay.”, she responded. Cheryl smiled softly and looked at the Serpent with love and adoration. Y/N noticed and smiled to herself softly. A couple of hours later, Cheryl laid in her bed cuddled up to Y/N. Y/N figured that this was the best time to ask Cheryl why she had been acting weird. “Hey Cher?” Cheryl hummed in response. “Why have you been acting super clingy lately?” Cheryl tensed. “Um..it’s stupid.” Y/N shook her head. “Tell me Cher.” “I think I’m in love with you.” Y/N froze. “Really?” Cheryl nodded. “It’s okay if you don’t feel the same way.” “Nononono, Cheryl I feel the same way.” Cheryl looked up at Y/N. Y/N smiled and kissed the redhead. “How about we make this official yeah?”


	9. Fractured Ankles and Love Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica Lodge gets everything she wants. Power, money, expensive gifts. She cannot seem to get the girl. A major fall and a princess in shining armor might change that.

Veronica Lodge got everything she wanted. Clothes, money, expensive gifts. Anything she wanted. The one thing she just couldn't seem to get was the girl. No, not Betty Cooper. That was a one time only, one time thing. She wanted Y/N, Moose's sister. Y/N was the only girl on the football team due to her ability to kick a football through a field goal at any distance. She was the best kicker Riverdale High had seen in years. Veronica was smitten, and it didn't happen often. After her and Archie broke up, she had decided to try a relationship with a girl. Her and Samantha had only lasted a month before Veronica broke it off. She had told Sam that she had feelings for someone else. Sam understood and wished Veronica the best. Since then, Veronica had developed a plan.

Y/N Mason and her brother Moose were out on the field getting some extra practice reps in when the Vixens, led by Cheryl walked onto the field. Moose, confused, turned to the captain and asked, "Hey, uh Blossom? What are you doing here?" Cheryl looked the boy up and down before rolling her eyes, "Coach Jenkins said the basketball boys needed a mandatory conditioning practice so we came out here to practice." Moose looked back at you and you just shrugged your shoulders. He turned back to Cheryl, "Fine, but please make sure you guys stay on the track, it'd be a shame for one of you to get hit in the head with the pigskin now wouldn't it?" Cheryl rolled her eyes at the boy and yelled at the Vixens to get in position. Y/N couldn't keep her eyes off of one vixen though. Veronica Lodge. Y/N had been pining after her for a while and Moose knew it. He'd always tease her about it and she would always blush when Veronica was mentioned. Moose also knew that Veronica had the same feelings his sister had but decided to let the two figure it out. He could not wait to see how it was gonna pan out.

As the respective practices went on, Moose and Y/N decided to take a break. They were sitting on one of the benches and watching the Vixens go through their routine when Cheryl decided to try something new. Veronica was going to be lifted in the air while she struck a pose for the crowd. It was supposed to look great until Ginger lost her footing in lifting Veronica and dropped her straight onto the track. Y/N and Moose shot up from their spots and raced to the group. When they reached the groupd of Vixens, Veronica was holding her ankle in tears. Moose asked, "What happened?" Cheryl stood from her place on the ground and glared at one of the girls standing to the side. "Jessica here lost her damn footing and dropped Veronica." She turned to the now terrified cheerleader. "You're lucky I don't cut your ass right here." As Cheryl was yelling at the freshman vixen, Y/N tended to Veronica. "You okay Lodge?", she asked Veronica. Veronica shook her head with tear filled eyes. "It hurts so bad Y/N." Y/N looked at the girl sympathetically and looked at her ankle. It was already the size of a grapefruit and a deep purple color. Y/N knew it was a sprain. She looked at Veronica with a sad look. "I'm afraid it's sprained ma'am. We might need to take you to a doctor." Veronica sighed sadly and nodded. "Okay, can you take me?" Y/N nodded and scooped Veronica up bridal style and got everyone's attention. "Hey! I'm taking Lodge to the doctor to get her ankle looked at because her captain refuses to act on the fact that the best cheerleader on the squad is hurt. Can you guys not rip each other's throats out while we're gone?" Everyone stood in silence and nodded at the football player. Y/N grabbed Veronica's bag and headed to her car.

"Thank you again for bringing me here Y/N. It means a lot." Veronica sat in the hospital bed with a purple (Y/N's favorite color) cast on her injured foot. It ended up being a fracture in her foot and ankle. Y/N looked at the raven-haired girl. "It's no problem Lodge. You got hurt and needed a doctor, it's the least I could do." Veronica blushed under the girl's gaze. "Can I tell you something Y/N?"

To be continued....


	10. Jackets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A certain sister of a pink-haired Serpent catches one Veronica Lodge's eye.

Veronica had finally gotten the nerve to ask out Toni’s sister Y/N after the Southside/Riverdale merge. She had met her at the drag race a couple of weeks before and was intrigued by the girl. She had asked the girl to meet her at the old drive-in for their date. She had asked her parents if she could open it one more time just for this occasion.

As she waited at the drive-in with Archie’s truck, she heard the rumble of a motorcycle approach. She turned to see the Serpent dismount the bike. The girl was wearing a red and black flannel under her Serpent jacket and ripped black jeans complete with white vans. Veronica’s mouth just watered at the sight of the taller girl. As she approached her, the taller girl smirked. She reached Veronica and said, “You have a little drool on your chin princess.” Veronica swore she looked like a tomato in that moment. She also swore she saw Y/N glance at her lips. The taller Topaz glanced around the set-up Veronica had for them. All her favorite snacks and drinks in a makeshift bed in the back of Archie’s truck. “All this for me?”, Y/N questioned. Veronica, back to her senses, nodded and reached for Y/N’s hand. “Yes. This is all for you. You’re special and I want to show you how special you are.” Y/N lightly blushed. “Well Lodge,” she jumped in the back of the truck, “what are we watching?”

Halfway through the second movie of the night, Veronica had started to get cold. She had forgotten to check the weather before the date so she didn’t dress accordingly. The only warmth she was getting was from Y/N’s body heat. She swore that girl was a human space heater. Y/N noticed that she was cold towards the end of the movie and pulled the raven-haired girl closer to her in a futile attempt to warm her up. Noticing the weak attempt, Y/N spoke up. “Here take my jacket. It’s cold out here” Veronica shook her head. “No, I don’t want you to get cold.” “Princess, I have long sleeves on. I’ll be fine.” She slid the leather jacket off of her and onto Veronica’s shoulders. Veronica relished in the warmth and the scent of the taller girl. Y/N smirked, “It looks good on you princess.” Veronica blushed under the taller girls stare. Y/N’s eyes flickered to the raven-haired girls full lips and back to her eyes, as if asking for permission. Veronica wasted no time in grabbing her by the back of the neck and smashing their lips together. It turned into a full out make out session when Veronica straddled the taller girls lap. They pulled away after about 2 minutes to breathe. Y/N’s hand stayed cupping Veronica’s cheek. “You, Lodge, are an amazing kisser. Can we do this again sometime?” Veronica giggled, “What the date or the kissing?” “Both. I know this seems sudden and all but will you be my girl?” Veronica nodded eagerly and kissed the Serpent once more before getting off of her lap and off the truck. “Well, I guess this ends our fleeting time together.”, Veronica said sadly. Y/N reluctantly got off the truck. “I guess so Lodge.” Veronica wrapped her arms around the taller girl’s neck and played with the hair at the nape of her neck. “Will I see you at school tomorrow?” Y/N nodded, “Wouldn’t miss the opportunity to show off my newly minted girlfriend.” Veronica smiled and kissed her one last time before the Serpent made her way to the bike. Realizing what she still had on, Veronica yelled, “What about your jacket?” Y/N smirked, “Keep it for tonight. Wear it tomorrow for me.” Veronica blushed as the girl mounted the bike and sped away. Veronica got in the driver’s seat with a dreamy look on her face. She couldn’t wait to see the look on everyone’s faces tomorrow when she wore the jacket to school.


	11. Pool Parties and Worried Girlfriends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheryl has a hard time getting into the water but her girlfriend is there to help her cope

It was a beautiful afternoon and Thornhill (or more specifically, it's pool) was vibrating with teenagers for the Annual Blossom Labor Day Pool Party. Y/N Fogarty was among the drunken teenagers trying to maintain the peace. She had a great summer. After moving in with her girlfriend Cheryl, her and the Serpents (including Cheryl) took a month out of their vacations to go travel across the country. Her and Cheryl were in a great place and she loved the redhead with every fiber of her being. As she was trying to stop Josh from throwing a keg in the pool, Reggie came up to her. "Hey Y/N, something is wrong with your girl. She seems depressed about something. Just thought I'd let you know." Y/N thanked him and ran out to the pool to find her redheaded girlfriend sitting on one of the couches. She carefully made her way to sit next to her. "Cher, babe? Are you okay?", she asked her. Cheryl didn't respond. Y/N gently held her hand. "Cheryl, baby, I can't help you if I don't know what's wrong." Cheryl sighed. "I can't go in the water.", she said shyly. Y/N smiled gently at her. "Cheryl, you could have told me you couldn't swim." Cheryl shook her head. "It's not that." Y/N looked at her girlfriend confused. "What is it then baby girl?" Cheryl took a deep breath. "Remember how I told you about the year JayJay died?" Her girlfriend nodded. "Yes baby, what about it?" Another deep breath. "I may have left out something. Something big." Y/N waited for her to continue. "That winter, I tried to be with Jason again." Realization flooded Y/N's features. "You mean?" Cheryl nodded. Y/N held her hand tighter. "I broke through the ice at Sweetwater and Archie saved me by breaking the ice and he broke his hand. I haven't been in the water since." Y/N wrapped her arm around her shoulder and pulled Cheryl closer to her. "Baby girl, you should've told me that. I would have understood." Cheryl shook her head."I didn't wanna drive you away with my problems." Y/N shook her head. "Never baby." Cheryl snuggled into her girlfriend's side contently. "I love you Bombshell. I'm glad you trust me enough to tell me this kind of stuff babe." Cheryl smiled up at her girlfriend and pecked her on the lips. Y/N smiled and stroked down Cheryl's arm. "Babe? Would you trust me enough to try to get into the water again?" Cheryl nodded. "But not right now, I like where we are right now." Y/N smiled and looked around at their friends having fun. Maybe they'll all be okay. 

Or so they thought.


	12. Protective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone in Riverdale knows not to cross Y/N, but one person from Cheryl's past makes her snap

Y/N Y/L/N

A name everyone in Riverdale High knew. Everyone knew not to cross her or it would end badly. Ever since the merge of Southside and Riverdale, people had learned about the newly minted serpent. She was about six feet tall and full of anger and rage. So it seemed. Enter Cheryl Blossom, Riverdale High’s resident it girl. The girl who somehow some way tamed the beast that was Y/N. It was an unlikely pairing but it seemed to work. They balanced each other out. Cheryl calmed Y/N down and Y/N put Cheryl in check. 

On their 2 month anniversary, they went to Pop’s. Y/N was the first to show up. She wore her best flannel and her serpent jacket (at Cheryl’s request) and waited by her car for her girlfriend. The familiar cherry red firebird pulled up not five minutes later and out stepped Cheryl, dressed in her best red blouse and white jeans complete with her iconic spider brooch. Y/N smiled at the sight of her girlfriend and went to meet her at her car. “Hi baby girl. You look stunning”, Y/N told her girlfriend. Cheryl smiled her million dollar smile at her taller girlfriend. “Thank you baby.” They walked into the diner and Pop Tate automatically asked if they wanted their usual orders. They agreed and found a booth to sit in. “I’m going to the bathroom really quick baby.”, Y/N told her girlfriend. Cheryl nodded and Y/N went to the bathroom.

After taking care of her business in the bathroom, she walked to the table only to stop in her tracks seeing a young man walking away from her girlfriend, smirking. He grabbed a take out bag and left the diner. Y/N hurried to the table and sat in front of her girlfriend who had a terrified look on her face. “Princess? Who was that?”, Y/N asked, gently grabbing the redhead’s hands. “Nick St. Clair”, Cheryl murmured. Y/N’s blood began to boil. She had heard all about Nick. How he tried to rape her girlfriend. “What did he do?”, Y/N growled. “He basically told me that I was asking to be raped. How I begged for him to have sex with me.”, Cheryl said. Y/N had enough. She slammed money on the table and grabbed Cheryl’s hand. She led her out of the diner and to her car. “Baby, I need you to go home okay? Call me when you get there so I know you’re safe.”, she told the redhead. Cheryl, confused, nodded and stood on her tiptoes to giver her girlfriend a kiss. As Y/N watched her drive away, she took out her phone and dialed Sweet Pea. “Sweets? Grab Fangs and Josh, we have some business to take care of”

Y/N woke the next morning to a killer headache, a black eye and bruised knuckles. She smirked at the sight of her hands and got up and got ready for school. The previous night after she sent Cheryl home, her and her friends went to the Five Seasons to find one Nick St. Clair. She’ll admit, Nick put up a good fight but in the end, he was just too weak. She headed to school with a smile on her face and sunglasses on.

Y/N entered the school and headed to her locker only to be met with the disapproving glances of one Cheryl Blossom and Veronica Lodge accompanied with a guilty looking Fangs and Sweet Pea. “So, do you want to tell me why Veronica received a text message from Nick St. Clair asking why a group of Serpents ambushed him in his hotel room?”, Cheryl asked her girlfriend while crossing her arms and jutting her hip out. Y/N stood frozen. “Uhhh….” She was cut short by the bell ringing making Sweets and Fangs run off with Veronica hot on their heels. And then there were two. “Y/N, what were you thinking? Do you know how worried I was?”, Cheryl asked while caressing her girlfriend’s slightly bruised cheek. Y/N flinched at the tone of Cheryl’s voice. “I was trying to teach that slimebag a lesson.” Cheryl chuckled lightly and shook her head. “Baby, I didn’t ask you to do that.” Y/N looked at her girlfriend with an incredulous look. “Cheryl, he’s a monster.”, Y/N told her. Cheryl nodded in agreement. “Really, if you told me to punch anyone who crossed you I’d go and punch them just for you.” Cheryl looked up at her girlfriend with teary eyes. She stood on her tiptoes and gave her a kiss. “I love you” Y/N smiled and responded, “And I love you Cheryl.” Cheryl smirked and looked at the clock on the wall. “You look like you need some taking care of baby.” Y/N nodded eagerly at her girlfriend’s insinuation and let her redheaded girlfriend lead her out of the school.


	13. San Diego Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camila is feeling down during Comic-Con. Luckily, KJ has a trick up his sleeve

San Diego Comic-Con. The mother of all conventions. Every year, thousands of people visit to see stars from their favorite movies, tv shows and comics all under one roof. This year, Riverdale made it's second appearance since the show aired. Millions of people watch the show every Wednesday on the CW. The cast always loves coming to this convention and meeting their fans. Among the phenomenal cast, one was looking rather sad. Camila Mendes loves the fans who dedicate time to being the best superfans of the show, but she felt like she was missing something. Rather missing someone. Her boyfriend, Y/N Y/L/N, a youtuber from New Zealand whom she met through KJ Apa, couldn't make it to the event with her due to prior arrangements. She missed him more than anything. KJ had noticed and had tried to cheer her up but nothing would work. She just kept wishing that he was doing this with her. But, she had to put on a brave face for the fans. At the moment, the cast was on their wya back to their hotel from the WB mixer. Just a day before, KJ had made a very important call with a person he knew could cheer Camila up in no time. 

They finally arrived at the hotel they were all staying in and waited for Roberto to give them the itinerary for the press day. Camila tuned out most of the meeting thinking about calling Y/N and ranting about her day and telling him how much she missed him. Roberto dismissed them to their respective hotel rooms. Camila, KJ, Madelaine and Vanessa were all on the same floor so they all went into the elevator together. As they were heading to their floor, KJ spoke up. "Cam, you okay?" Camila sighed, "Yeah. Just missing my boyfriend. I wish he was able to have come but oh well." Madelaine looked at Camila sympathetically. "I know how you feel babes. I miss Travis all the time I'm in Vancouver. Facetime is a blessing but it's not the same thing." Camila smiled sadly. The rest of the elevator ride was spent in silence.

They reached their floor and went to their respective rooms. KJ stopped Camila before she could reach her room. "Hey, why don't you get cleaned up and come hang out in my room? The rest of the gang is gonna be there." Camila smiled and nodded in agreement. KJ smiled at her and entered his room. Camila entered her room to see a bouquet of her favorite flowers sitting on her bed. She smiled softly to herself and read the card attached, "Hope you have a great Comic-Con my love! I love and miss you! -Y/N" Camila's brown eyes filled with tears. "God I miss him.", she whispered. She decided to shower and change to go to KJ's room. She changed into some shorts and a crop top. She took one last look in the mirror before grabbing her key and her phone and leaving.

She stood in front of KJ's room. She knocked three times before Vanessa opened the door. "Hey Cam! Come in." Camila smiled and walked in. She turned to Vanessa and waited for her and heard a familiar voice. "Keneti, you dumb fuck! You aren't supposed to shoot me!" Camila froze in disbelief. Vanessa noticed and smiled warmly at her, "Go get him." Camila walked faster to the source and turned the corner. There he was. Her boyfriend. Y/N. Playing games with KJ. Ashleigh noticed Camila's shocked stature and got the other's, who were currently shooting nerf darts at each other, attention. They all stopped and Y/N made eye contact with the girl he loved. "Hi love.", he said. Camila all but ran into his arms and wrapped her legs around his waist. "You're really here.", she whispered. "Yeah, I am. KJ called and told me how upset you've been so I cancelled my events and hopped on a plane here.", he told her. He could feel his cotton t-shirt get damp from her tears. "Don't cry baby girl.", he said. She shook her head, "Happy tears.", she told him. She pulled away to look into his Y/E/C eyes and pulled him into a passionate kiss. The feeling of his lips on hers was a feeling she would never get tired of. They pulled away after a few minutes to notice that everyone was filming. "Hey now, put your bloody phones up ya pervs.", Y/N said. Camila giggled and buried her face in his neck. Y/N kissed her head and guided her to the couch to sit on his lap. She decided to take out her phone to take a selfie and post it on her instagram story with the caption "Thank you KJ for my cute surprise!"

After a while, Y/N and Camila retired to her room. As Y/N made his way further into the room, Camila leaned with her back against the door. Y/N went to say something to her but realized she wasn't next to him anymore. Confused, Y/N turned around and saw her looking at him with a hunger in her eyes. She made eye contact with him as she took her crop top off to reveal a black lace bra. Y/N's mouth dried at the sight. She seductively walked towards him and stopped in front of him. She looked up into his now almost black eyes and pulled him down for a hungry kiss. Tongues clashed for dominance. Lips were being bit. Y/N picked Camila up and led her to the bed. He laid her down gently on the bed and stood between her legs to strip himself of his shirt. He leaned down and began kissing and biting anywhere he could reach. Camila was writhing under him. He made his way down and looked up at her as if asking for permission to take off her bra. She nodded and he proceeded to unclasp her bra. After throwing her bra to the side, he pulled her shorts down along with her underwear. He marveled at the sight of his girlfriend. "You, Camila Mendes, are fucking stunning. Camila blushed under his hungry gaze and urged him to do something. He latched on to her left nipple and sucked hard. He brought his right hand up to pinch and knead her right breast. She threw her head back in pleasure and threaded her fingers through his dark hair. He switched breasts and she pulled at his hair. "Y/N..", a breathy moan came from her lips. "Yes princess?", he asked. "Please fuck me. I need you." Y/N smirked. He then stood to strip the rest of his clothes. Camila eyed him hungrily. Y/N looked at her with the same hunger in his eyes. "Condom?", she asked. He nodded and went to grab one of his backpack. He unwrapped the rubber and slid it on his shaft. He lined himself up with her entrance, "Ready?", he asked. Camila nodded eagerly. After the confirmation, he slid into her with ease. She gasped at the intrusion and felt herself being stretched in the most delicious way. He thrusted in and out of her at a steady pace. Sweat was dripping from both of their bodies. "Faster", Camila moaned. Y/N complied and began thrusting in and out of her as fast as he could. He hit that special spot in Camila and had her screaming. "Y/N! I'm close!", she moaned. Y/N kept his pace and leaned down in to whisper in her ear, "Be a good girl and cum for me Camila." Camila stiffened as she came hard, Y/N not far behind her. He pulled out and disposed of the condom. He layed next to her and pulled her close to him. "God, I missed you.", Camila told him. "I missed you too princess. Now let's get some sleep. You have a long day tomorrow.", he told her as he kissed her head. 

The next morning, after relentless teasing from Lili and Cole (who's room was coincidentally next to Camila's), the cast headed to the press day of Comic-Con. Camila and Y/N sat next to each other on the bus that was taking them to the convention center taking silly selfies and snapchats. Y/N decided to vlog this experience as it was his first Comic-Con. "Hey guys! It's Y/N here and I'm here with some very special guests, you may have seen them on TV, maybe not, but I am here with the amazing cast of Riverdale!" As if on cue, everyone started yelling at the camera. "All right calm the hell down you heathens! Anyways, also with me today, is my beautiful and amazing girlfriend who is completely out of my league, Camila Mendes!" The camera panned to her and she blushed and waved at the camera. The camera panned back to Y/N, "Anyways, we are currently on our way to press day at Comic-Con. I am tagging along to support the angel that is Camila Mendes and we are gonna have tons of fun so stay tuned!" Y/N turned the camera off to save the battery and went back to goofing off with Camila's friends.

They arrived at the center and the cast was automatically ushered into an interview with E! News. Five or so minutes into the interview, the interviewer looked at Camila. "So Camila.." Camila looked at the interviewer confused. "I hear and see that your boyfriend is here." Camila blushed, "Yes, he is." "So, my question to you is, what do you love about him?" Y/N stood next to Madelaine's boyfriend Travis and waited for her answer. "I love everything about him. He is so supportive of me and everything I stand for and he is always there for me and he's always spoiling me. He always taked care of me when I'm sad or sick. He is so gentle with me. He may seem like a tough guy but he has a soft spot for me and I love it. He always stands up for me when it's needed and he loves me for me." By the time she finished, all the girls and the interviewer had tears in their eyes. "Wow, goals.", Casey said. They finished up the interview and Camila walked towards Y/N and kissed him. "You know I love you right?", he asked. Camila jokingly replied, "I don't know, you might have to remind me." Y/N chuckled and grabbed her hand. "Let's go you dork."


	14. Sleep Deprived

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You come home from tour running on 2 or less hours of sleep a night. Lili notices and makes you get some rest

Lili Reinhart laid in bed with her girlfriend of 1 and a half years, Y/N. Y/N had been away on tour for a few months and had just gotten back. The only downfall to being on tour is the lack of sleep you had been recieving. That's why the couple were laying in bed. Y/N was the little spoon for once as she laid her head on Lili's chest as Lili played with her hair. This was Lili's favorite Y/N. The half-asleep one. She's always loopy and delirious and she says the cutest things. "You know, you're the best girlfriend ever Lili.", she said tiredly. Lili giggled. "Why thank you baby. You're a pretty good girlfriend yourself.", she said. Y/N smiled tiredly. "I looooove you Lili Pauline Reinhart. I love you soooooooo much." Lili was blushing wildly at this point. "I love you too baby, but you need to get some rest." You shook your head. "No! I wanna stay up and spend time with you!" Lili sighed and said, "No, baby you need to sleep. Harry told me that you haven't slept for a couple of days." You pouted. "Harry is a snitch. That bastard." Lili giggled. "Come on baby. Go to sleep." You pouted. "You know you're cute when you're half asleep like this.", Lili said. "You know Lili, I'm gonna marry you one day. I hope you're okay with being stuck with me forever." Lili giggled and kissed your head. "Of course I am baby, now go to sleep."


	15. Sleepytime and Baths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long day of filming, you come home to share a bath with your favorite redhead and let her lull you into relaxation

You were on your way home from long day of filming for 13+ hours. You were exhausted, your body was sore from all the fight training you had to do. You just wanted to get home and cuddle with your redheaded girlfriend. You approached your apartment building and parked your car. You sat in there for a few minutes just thinking. You decided after five minutes to go inside to your apartment. You walked through the door to find a note next to where you kept your keys. "Hi baby! I know you've had an exhausting day at work. Grant texted me. So, in order to make your day better, follow the trail of rose petals to your prize!" You smiled at the note and followed the trail to your shared bedroom to find Madelaine laying on your bed in a robe. She looked up from her phone to see you leaning against the doorway. "Hi my baby." You smiled and made your way to the bed and laid next to her tiredly. She smiled at you and laid next to you stroking your cheek. "You doing okay?", she asked. You shook your head. She smiled sadly at you and played with your hair. "Wanna take a bath?", she asked. You nodded and proceeded to get up to go to the bathroom before being pulled down again to be kissed sweetly by your redheaded girlfriend. "I love you", she whispered. You smiled softly and responded, "I love you too."

As you got the bath ready, you felt arms wrap around your waist and a face buried into your back. You turned to wrap your arms around her as she buried her face in your chest. "Do you want me to get the wine?" She nodded and looked up at you. "Can you get the red? We had white a couple of nights ago." You nodded and planted a kiss on her head and made your way to the kitchen. You grabbed two wine glasses and a bottle of red and made your way back to the bathroom. As you walked into the bathroom, Madelaine was in her silk robe lighting the last of the candles. You leaned against the doorway and admired your girlfriend. She turned and noticed you leaning against the door. She smiled at you and walked towards you. She grabbed the wine and glasses from you and leaned up to peck you on your lips. "Alrighty baby, get naked." You laughed softly and began to take your clothes off. You got into the bath as Madelaine took her robe off to join you. You poured the both of you a glass of wine and set the bottle aside as Madelaine settled between your legs. She leaned back against your front and got comfortable. You placed your hand on a pale thigh and rubbed small patterns on it. Madelaine broke the comfortable silence and asked, "How was work?" You shrugged, "Exhausting. John kicked Grant and I's ass today in training and then I was so tired and still had to film and forgot most of my lines and today just wasn't my day." Madelaine looked at you sympathetically. "I'm sorry baby. I know that it sucks when you can't get lines right and you're just tired of filming but one of the things I love about you is that you haven't given up. You're such an inspiration to me and your fans and I love you with every fiber of my being." Your eyes were filled with tears at the end of her speech. "God, I love you so much Madelaine Petsch." You leaned down and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. What turned into a kiss turned into a mini makeout session. When you guys pulled away to catch your breath, you noticed the bath water getting cold so you decided to scoop Madelaine in your arms and get her out of the bath. 

You guys made your way to your bedroom to get dressed and get ready for bed. You got dressed rather quickly and laid in bed on your phone waiting for Madelaine to join you. After about five minutes, she came out in a sports bra and panties looking distraught. "What's wrong princess?", you asked. "I don't have any t-shirts.", she pouted. "You can borrow mine.", you told the girl. She smiled and went into the closet to choose a shirt. She decided to go with your favorite "Rick and Morty" t-shirt. She emerged from your closet with said shirt on making you look up from your phone. You smiled at the redhead. "It looks good on you baby.", you told her. She smiled and thanked you and finally joined you in bed. She snuggled up to your chest as you wrapped your arms around her tightly. She sighed contently as she kissed your collarbone. "I love you Y/N." You smiled and kissed her head and said, "I love you too Madelaine." You felt her breathing even out as she went to sleep, with you not far behind her.


	16. Studying and Cramps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're trying to study for a chem test but your girlfriend Cheryl is craving your attention

You sat at your desk cramming for your chemistry test. Chemistry was currently your worst subject and you hated it. If you didn't pass, you were going to get a D in the class. Your GPA couldn't afford that. As you continued studying, your phone started to vibrate. You put down your highlighter and picked it up. It was a message from your girlfriend Cheryl. "Babe, can you bring me a chocolate shake from Pop's? I started my period and I'm really craving one." You sigehed sadly and texted her back. "I'm sorry baby, I wish I could but I'm still studying." You put your phone aside and began working again. Not evem five minutes later, your phone rang with an incoming call from your girlfriend. "Hello?" "Baaaaaaaabbbbeee" "Hi princess." "Pleaaaaassseeee come take care of me." "Baby, you know I would but I have to pass this test." "Fine. If you won't come to me, I'll come to you." "No bab-" The line went dead. You sighed and went back to work.

20 minutes passed before you heard your doorbell ring. You paused where you were to go answer it. You opened the door to find your girlfriend in a t-shirt and leggings. "Hi baby." You smiled at her cuteness and invited her in. You closed the door and turned to have Cheryl hug you tightly. You were taken aback by the hug but wrapped your arms around her. "You okay baby?, you asked her. "No, I'm cramping and I have a headache and my boobs hurt." You chuckled lightly and pulled away lightly. "Let's go to my room. I'll finish up my chemistry and you can lay in my bed." Cheryl pouted, "But you're gonna take too longggg." You giggled. "Forty-five minutes tops baby girl. I promise."

Forty-five minutes turned into two hours. Cheryl had fallen asleep thirty minutes after you started to study again. You had been studying non-stop when you heard a sleepy redhead speak up. "Baby, come cuddle." You turned to face her, "A little longer baby. I promise." "You said that over an hour ago. Come cuddleeeee." You suddenly had an idea. "C'mere baby, you can sit in my lap while I work." Cheryl smiled and got up to sit in your lap. She made herself comfortable and nuzzled in your neck. You went back to work and rubbed her lower stomach with your free hand.

Thirty minutes later, you had finally felt confident with your ability to pass the test. You looked down at your girlfriend and noticed that she was asleep. You smiled softly and gently picked her up and went to your bed. You gently laid her down and went to change into some sweats and a t-shirt. You laid back in bed with your girlfriend and she instantly cuddled into your side. You wrapped your arms around her and finally relaxed and went to sleep.


	17. Tired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've been non-stop working and you haven't gotten much rest. Your girlfriend Madelaine notices and sets out on a mission to get you well-rested

It was around two in the morning when you and your girlfriend Madelaine decided to leave the MTV Movie Awards after party. You were extremely exhausted from all the filming of your show "The Flash" you had been doing. You and your co-stars had put in 15+ hours of filming everyday for the past three weeks due to the show writers trying to make the deadline for the release of the new season. You had barely spent anytime with your girlfriend due to your busyness with filming. She had felt bad for you because your routine for the past three weeks had included, filming, going home to sleep, sleeping for about 1-2 hours and getting up to film again just to repeat the routine again. She could see the exhaustion in your eyes and she hated it. You haven't been yourself due to the lack of sleep you had been having and she just wanted you back. As you were saying your goodbyes to everyone, she had snuck away to find your director. She finally found him and explained how you were going to take the next few days off to catch up on sleep. He instantly agreed and told her that he was going to make you take a few days off whether she talked to him or not. She thanked himm and went to where you were saying your goodbyes to your co-stars. You spotted her and asked, "You ready to go baby?" She smiled and nodded as you guys made your way out. 

You two made your way to the car you took to the event and mentally prepare yourself for the hour and a half drive ahead. You had told your girlfriend that you were going to drive. She could tell in your eyes you really didn't want to, but she didn't say anything. About 15 minutes into the drive, Madelaine couldn't take it anymore. She decided to finally say something to you. "Babe. Are you okay?", she asked. You responded, "Yeah, I'm fine baby. Don't worry about me." She looked at you sympathetically. "Babe, pull over. Let me drive for a while." You tried to argue but she gave you a stern look. You nodded defeated and pulled to the side of the road. You reluctantly switched sides and got in the passenger seat while Madelaine got in the driver's seat. As she got ready to pull back on to the road, she gently grabbed your hand and rubbed the back of it with your thumb. You smiled at her sleepily and leaned against the window to take a quick power nap.

"Babe, wake up, we're home." Your eyes fluttered open to the sight of your redheaded girlfriend smiling at you in adoration. You looked at her confused. "What?" She just shook her head and said, "Nothing. Now come on and let's get you to bed." You nodded tiredly and got out of the car. Once inside, you and Madelaine headed to your shared bedroom to get ready for bed. You took your suit off and got some more comfortable clothes on and went into the bathroom where Madelaine was taking her makeup off. You smiled sleepily at her and stood behind her to wrap your arms around her waist. She smiled and leaned back into your embrace. "You are stunning baby", you told her. She giggled quietly, "Have you looked in the mirror lately?" You chuckled, "I am and I happen to have the world's sexiest woman in my arms." She blushed and turned in your embrace. "Go lay down baby. I'll be there in a minute." You nodded and let her finish her nighttime routine. 

You laid in bed for about 10 minutes before Madelaine emerged make-up free and wearing one of your t-shirts and panties. You looked at her smiling. You then decided to take out your phone to snapchat this moment. "Ladies and Gentlemen of my snapchat and other social medias, here is the world's most beautiful woman, Madelaine Petsch!" She blushed and laughed. You ended the video and posted it everywhere. She texted the cast to let them know you guys got home safely and she plugged her phone in and faced you with open arms. "Come here babe, I haven't slept with my favorite teddy bear in a while and I need my cuddles." You smiled at her and laid in her arms. She held you close and kissed your head. "You, my love, are taking the next few days off and catching up on sleep and don't try to fight it because I've already talked to your director. We are not leaving this bed unless it's absolutely necessary." You nodded sleepily and snuggled closer to her. "Good night Mads" "Good night baby"


	18. You Found Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You sacrifice yourself to Penny and the Ghoulies and your girlfriend Cheryl is panicking trying to find you before it's too late

In, out. In, out. Cheryl kept repeating to herself. She had received a call from you about 15 minutes ago with you professing your love to her. She didn’t know why or where you were, she just knew she had to find you. She had called Toni, Sweet Pea and Jughead. None of them knew where you were but would keep an eye out for you. She went to her last resort. FP Jones. She dialed his number and waited for him to pick up. After hearing Cheryl’s cry for help, FP stopped gathering things for the rumble and looked at Jughead and Toni. “Where was Penny hiding out you two?” Toni looked at him, “The docks why?” FP turned pale. “EVERYONE FOLLOW ME TO THE DOCKS NOW!” Everyone dropped what they were doing and rushed out of the Wyrm. FP went back to the phone, “Cheryl get to the docks asap.” He hung up and headed to his bike. Cheryl called the only person she could trust at the moment. “Hello?” —————- Veronica and Cheryl pulled up to the docks where all the serpents were standing. “Where is she?”, she yelled. Toni pulled Cheryl close to her while replying, “I don’t know. FP went into the woods five minutes ago.” Sweet Pea looked towards the forest FP disappeared into and saw a figure walking towards them. “Guys, look!” Everyone turned towards where Sweet Pea was pointing and their hearts dropped to their stomachs. FP walked out with Y/N in his arms, bloody and bruised. Her face was unrecognizable, her arm was sliced open, clothes torn. Cheryl dropped to her knees, shaking. Veronica and Toni knelt next to her, trying their best to stay strong for their friend. FP laid Y/N in front of the three girls. “She sold herself to Penny, the Ghoulies and Hiram.” Cheryl could feel Veronica tense up next to her. “We need to move her, now.” Archie and Sweet Pea both came to Cheryl’s side to pick her battered girlfriend, laying her in the back of Veronica’s car. Cheryl chose to ride in the back with her, s Y/N’s head in her lap. “Please don’t die on me baby, I need you, we need you.” Cheryl whispered while running her fingers through her hair, matted with blood and dirt. —————- Minutes turned to hours as Cheryl waited for news on her girlfriend. Veronica and Toni left a while ago to get her some clothes. As she waited with baited breath and her head in her hands, she heard two sets of footsteps. Thinking it was Toni and Veronica, she didn’t look up until the two people sat on either side of her. To her surprise, when she looked up, she was looking at FP and Alice. FP, noticing the distressed look on the redhead’s face, cautiously pulled her in his arms much like a father would. Cheryl was hesitant at first, remembering what FP did to assist in her brother’s murder. After a few seconds, the dam broke and she was sobbing into FP’s arms. She could feel Alice rubbing her back in a comforting way. FP and Alice were like parents to her girlfriend after she lost hers a long time ago. They were all best friends in high school. After Y/N’s parents died, they both agreed to her that if she ever needed a place to stay, she could stay at either one of their houses. Once Cheryl stopped crying, she looked at FP and asked, “Is she going to die?” FP chuckled lightly and said, “She’s a fighter Cheryl. Has been her whole life.” A couple of hours later, Veronica and Toni returned with food and clothes for Cheryl. She thanked them and got up to change. As she was changing, she noticed that Toni had grabbed one of Y/N’s sweatshirts. Cheryl smiled to herself and slipped it and the rest of the clothes on. She walked back to where everyone was noticing a doctor had finally come out with news about Y/N. He was talking with FP when Cheryl decided to interrupt. “Is she going to be okay? Is she going to live?” Toni an Veronica held her hands as they waited for the outcome. The doctor took a deep breath and turned to the three girls stood in front of him. “Y/N”………


	19. You Found Me Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 to "You Found Me"

“Y/N is gonna be fine. But..”, Dr. Masters started. “But what?!”, Cheryl asked. “She’s gonna need a blood transfusion, she lost a lot of blood.” The group all looked at each other shocked. Cheryl whispered, “What type of blood does she need?” Dr. Masters looked at the redhead. “B positive”, he responded. Cheryl looked around, “Which one of you has that type of blood?”, she asked urgently. “I do.” They all turned to see…………..

Mrs. Blossom.

“Mom? What are you doing here?”, Cheryl asked. “I’ve finally come to my senses Cheryl. I was wrong. You should be able to be who you wanna be with whoever you want. I’m so so so sorry sweetheart.”, Mrs. Blossom explained as she pulled Cheryl into a hug. Cheryl stood there shocked. “Are you sure?”, Cheryl asked. Mrs. Blossom nodded. She turned to Dr. Masters, “Where can I do this thing?”

—————-

Cheryl and Mrs. Blossom sat next to Y/N’s bed waiting quietly. “What made you change your mind?”, she asked her mom. Mrs. Blossom sighed, “When you signed the emancipation papers stating your guardian was going to be Nana Rose, I realized that I wasn’t going to be a mother anymore. I didn’t want that. I want to be a better mother Cheryl. I know what I did was demented and wrong, but I want to change myself.” Cheryl sat there shocked. She didn’t know what to say. Finally, she made a decision.

“I forgive you”, Cheryl told her. “And thank you Mom. For the blood. And for saving my girlfriend. I don’t know what I would do without her.” She looked longingly at Y/N, whose face was significantly better than it was a few hours ago. She just wanted her to wake up. She sighed, “Please wake up my love, I need you. I want to have a future with you, get married, have kids. I want to wake up to breakfast in bed with you Y/N. I just need you to wake up. Let me see those beautiful Y/E/C baby, please.”, she pleaded. As if on cue, Y/N’s eyes fluttered open. “Did you want a summer wedding or no?”, she asked. Cheryl jumped at the sound of her girlfriend’s voice. “Y/N!” Penelope stood abruptly, “I’ll go get a nurse.” She left the room on the hunt for a nurse and to let the other people there for Y/N know that she was awake. Y/N looked confused as she watched the woman who caused the girl she loved more than anything so much pain. Cheryl noticed the confused look on her girlfriend’s face. “It’s a long story my love, the more important thing is that you’re finally awake.” She ran her fingers through Y/N’s Y/H/C locks. “I was so scared Y/N. I thought I was going to lose you and I don’t want to ever do that.” Her chocolate orbs filled with tears as Y/N carefully wrapped her in her arms. Cheryl sobbed. “Please don’t ever do that again. I can’t lose you like that again Y/N. Promise me you won’t ever do that.” Y/N looked at her girlfriend, “I swear on my life baby girl.” Cheryl cuddled into her girlfriend’s side. “Can I tell you something Cher?”, Y/N asked. Cheryl nodded against her. “The whole time I was getting the shit beat out of me, I thought of you. And how devastated you would be when you found me. I kept thinking, ‘I never got to hold you one last time’, 'I never got to marry you.’” Cheryl was full on sobbing. Y/N’s hold tightened on her. “I’m so so sorry baby. But I’m here now yeah?” Cheryl nodded. Looking up into her favorite Y/E/C orbs, she pressed her lips gently to Y/N’s cheek, then her forehead then finally her lips. “Let’s get some sleep baby, you need it.” Y/N nodded and started to fall asleep, but not before saying 'I love you’ to Cheryl.

A few minutes later, Penelope returned with the nurse and Y/N’s makeshift family. They all walked into the girls asleep holding each other. The nurse smiled and told them she would be back when Y/N woke up. They all smiled one more time and left the room to let the girls get much needed sleep.


	20. Secrets Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Travis Mills is a hurricane of chaos and his first target is you

Madelaine Petsch. A name everyone knew. Known as Cheryl Blossom on Riverdale, and with the popularity of her Youtube channel, all of her fans thought they knew her. Little did they know, they didn't know her at all. She had a girlfriend named Y/N Y/L/N. No, not "a friend that's a girl". A GIRLFRIEND. The only people who knew about their relationship was Camila Mendes (only because she walked into Mads trailer on set and found them in a compromising position. They haven't spoken of it since.), Vanessa Morgan, Drew Ray Tanner and Jordan Connor. There was one more person that knew besides them, and that was Mads PR boyfriend, Travis Mills. He wasn’t a huge fan of Y/N when he knew that her and Madelaine were friends. He wanted Madelaine all to himself but now that he knew they were dating, the storm of chaos brewing inside of him grew. He had to do something about it.

Madelaine, Camila and Vanessa were sitting in Cami’s trailer when Jordan and Drew stormed in. “Where is he?”, Drew asked Madelaine. Confused, she responded, “What the hell are you talking about Drew? Where’s who?” Jordan was the next to speak, “Travis. Where the hell is he?” The girls looked at Madelaine worriedly. “He’s in LA, why?” “Have you not checked Twitter in the past hour or so?”, Jordan asked her. Madelaine reached for her phone hurriedly. "@TMZ: SPOTTED! Travis Mills arriving at airport in Vancouver. Our sources tell us that when asked why he was there, he claimed he had some business to handle with someone. Uh-Oh! Looks like he's a man on a mission. And not a good one. Better grab your umbrellas ladies and gents! A storm is coming, and his name is Travis Mills." Madelaine dropped her phone in shock. "He knows." Camila and Vanessa looked at each other worriedly. "Where's Y/N?", Vanessa asked. As if on cue, a scream of pain was heard from outside. The group dropped what they were doing and ran out of the trailer. It seemed like everyone else had heard it because coming out of their trailers were Lili, Cole, KJ, Charles, Casey and the rest of the Riverdale gang to investigate. Madelaine sprinted to the source of the noise with everyone else on her tail. 

They turned the corner to find Y/N and Travis squaring off against each other. To their surprise, Y/N was doing a pretty good job messing up Travis' face but her face was about the same as his. Jordan and Drew decided to peel the girl off of him. Travis saw this as his opportunity and landed a right hook to the girl's nose knocking her to the ground. Y/N laid on the ground groaning and holding her nose while the girls ran to her side. Travis was now being held back by KJ, Drew and Jordan. "She's mine you piece of shit! She's always been mine!" The girls helped Y/N up and Madelaine stood in front of her girlfriend. "I was never yours Travis. You treated me like crap even though we weren't even dating. You mean nothing to me. Leave and do not come back to this set. We are ending this PR stunt. Stay away from me and my friends and most importantly my girlfriend." Travis stood in silence as did everyone else at the end of the redhead's rant. Security came and noticed the scene and led him off the set. Everyone stood in silence as Y/N made her way to her feet. Cole noticed the awkwardness and ushered everyone away from the couple. Madelaine took a deep breath and turned to her girlfriend whose face was bloody and bruised due to the damage from Travis. Madelaine rushed to her "Oh my god, baby your face!" Y/N groaned as Madelaine cupped her face. Madelaine grabbed her hand and led her back to her trailer. 

Y/N sat on the couch in Madelaine's trailer as the redhead cleaned her face. Vanessa, Camila, and Lili watched in silence. "I'm sorry this happened to you baby. If I'd have known, I would have warned you." Y/N shook her head in response. "It's not your fault baby girl I promise. He's just fucking crazy. He's not going to bother us anymore, trust me." Madelaine shook her head. "I still feel at fault. I should've ended it a long time ago." Vanessa spoke up. "Mads, there wasn't much you could do. He would have done something to you or your family." Madelaine finished up cleaning up Y/N's face. She sighed. "I'm sorry baby." She traced the forming bruises on Y/N's face. Y/N took Madelaine's hand and kissed it. "I love you Madelaine." The girls watched on swooning. Madelaine blushed and made herself comfortable in Y/N's embrace. 

Everything was going to be okay.


	21. Sick Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madelaine takes care of you when you're sick

Madelaine woke up feeling Y/N jump out of bed, running into the bathroom and slamming the door. at first, Madelaine thought nothing of it due to the fact that she often overslept because she hit the snooze button so often.  
after listening for her to turn on the shower or the sink and not hearing anything, the redhead started to worry a little at the silence.  
Madelaine got up from the bed and slid on a sweatshirt, making her way to the bathroom door and knocking on it.  
"Y/N? is everything alright baby?" she asked, your voice gentle and soft.  
"yeah... uh yeah... everything is fin— oh fuck." Y/N gagged, leaning over the toilet to throw up again.  
as soon as she heard her gag, Madelaine opened the door and quickly made her way over to Y/N, her heart aching at the sight of her girlfriend. she was so pale and sweaty, her arms shaking as she held herself over the toilet seat. she looked over at the redhead, trying to give her a small smile to reassure you, but the small movement only made her groan and throw up again.  
"oh baby." Madelaine whispered, grabbing two washcloths and wetting them with cool water. she crouched down on the floor next to her, pushing her hair back from her forehead and dabbing it with the cloth before laying the other one on the back of her neck.  
"don't want you to get sick love." she mumbled, her hand reaching out to squeeze Madelaine's thigh, trying to reassure Madelaine that she was okay.  
"don't care about getting sick baby, just wanna take care of you like how you take care of me and everyone else. do you think you maybe picked up something from set?" Madelaine's mind was running wild, trying to determine where her girlfriend could have picked up the stomach bug from, making a mental list of everything that she was going to have to go out and get.  
"love, really i'm– fucking hell– i'm fine." Y/N gagged, picking herself up and leaning against the bathroom counter. she was shaking as she tried to reach for her toothbrush to get the vile taste out of her mouth and she could feel Madelaine's eyes on her.  
"nope, we're not doing this. you're not going to get out of me taking care of you the one time that you're sick just because you want to play the 'i'm a nurse so my immune system is higher than yours card." Madelaine placed her hands on her shoulders, giving them a light squeeze before helping Y/N back to bed.  
She helped her lay down, grabbing one of Y/N's sweatshirts out of the drawers when she saw that she was shivering and helping her pull it over her head. The redhead propped up some pillows for her before pulling the covers over her, pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead.  
"thank you love." Y/N mumbled, leaning up into the redheads touch, her eyes fluttering closed at the intimate gesture.  
"of course baby. you take care of everyone else all the time, so let me take care of you too okay? it's what i'm here for. now, i'm gonna place this trashcan next to you in case you feel sick again and i think we have some ginger ale or something like that in the cabinets. and oh i'm pretty sure we have some saltines and..." Madelaine's ranting was interrupted by Y/N grabbing her hand to get her attention.  
"you can go get all that in a minute love. right now... right now all i want is for you to come get in bed and hold for a bit until i fall asleep. then you can go get me all of those things yeah?" her bottom lip was jutted out, batting her eyelashes as a small smirk formed on her face when she saw Madelaine caving.  
"okay, okay. i'll lay down with you for a bit but then i'm gonna have to go get some medicine and all of that other stuff you need okay? gotta have my nurse feeling 100%." Madelaine giggled, placing a kiss to her forehead again before crawling behind her girlfriend and wrapping her arms around her waist.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Send me requests!


End file.
